Destinos inesperados: secretos bajo la luna
by MargarethMidori chan
Summary: luego de su ultima despedida, lo que ella mas desea es que él sea feliz, pero un nuevo enemigo aparece en medio de las sombras, de nuevo ambos deberan pelear por su felicidad y darse cuenta que el amor nunca ha cambiado en sus corazones ¿como terminara?


**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, ahora tengo 20 años y estoy en el segundo año de universidad en mi carrera de relaciones exteriores. Han pasado más de ocho años desde que termine mi misión como Card Captor, mi vida desde entonces ha sido un tanto pacifica, la profesora Mizuki me ayudo mucho a controlar mis poderes, y también mis miedos a los fantasmas, que por cierto no lo he hecho del todo...Pero bueno, Yue y Kero también me ayudaron, y junto a Tomoyo, pude superar cada uno de los entrenamientos, Eriol vive en Inglaterra, aunque nos visita muy seguido junto con sus guardianes, no olvido al última vez que estuvo en Japón, Kero y Suppy-Chan armaron un tremendo escándalo en el departamento, por suerte los vecinos solo creyeron que se trataban de animales que habían entrado por casualidad, se que todavía me falta mucho, y que hay muchas cosas que aun no he dominado, pero se que con el tiempo lo haré.

Ahora estoy viviendo en un departamento en Tokio, junto a Kero, estamos en invierno y la vista es muy hermosa desde aquí, se puede ver el parque Ueno y algunas florerías que están empezando a abrir; este departamento no lo compre yo sola, trabajaba para reunir el dinero suficiente, pero la señora Sonomi se enteró y ella me ayudo a comprarlo, eso me extrañó, pero luego supe que ella era mi tía, y claro, supe que Tomoyo es mi prima, y también conocí a mi bisabuelo, fue la misma persona que conocí en las vacaciones cuando era niña y fuimos al campo, ahora se que él fue una gran persona y que le tuvo un gran cariño a mi mamá, lastimosamente él murió pocos meses después, eso fue cuando yo comenzaba la universidad y me sentí muy triste cuando paso, pero se que ahora él esta junto con mi mamá en el cielo.

Touya y Yukito iniciaron un cafetería cerca del parque Ueno, se llama Tsuki no Kokoro, así que continuamente los veo, creo que mi hermano lo hizo para no dejarme sin su cuidado, a veces puede ser demasiado sobre protector, pero aun así se que lo hace por que me quiere, claro eso nunca lo admitirá. Yukito sigue siendo aquel joven gentil, alegre y encantador que conocí, a pesar de los años que han pasado su apariencia no ha cambiado en nada, aunque tampoco su apetito; mientras que Yue ha cambiado muchísimo, ya no es tan callado como antes, al menos conmigo, aunque al igual que mi hermano es muy sobre protector, me ha ayudado mucho para aumentar mi poder y también me ha escuchado cuando me siento triste o me ha pasado algo y estoy muy feliz, sé que para cualquier cosa él estará ahí para escucharme y darme algún consejo.

Por ahora todo parece estar muy bien, Tomoyo se encuentra en Paris, como diseñadora de modas, estará allá un año y luego volverá a Japón, sus diseños han ido cambiando con los años, y cada vez va adquiriendo mas fama con sus diseños y desfiles de modas, al menos me alegra que ya no siga haciendo disfraces de animales o cosas parecidas que hacia ciando era Card Captor... lo peor es que yo era la que los lucia ¡Oh! Que pena me daba. Pero ahora, ciertamente la extraño mucho, algunas veces pasa un tiempo en el extranjero o esta muy ocupada con la rápida vida de la moda, pero mientras ella se sienta feliz con su carrera ya la estaré apoyando.

Pero siento que algo falta en mi vida, como si dejara algo muy importante para mi, creo que se debe a que Shaoran vive en Hong Kong muy lejos de aquí y yo tengo mi propia vida ahora, y es que no nos hemos comunicado desde que el visitó Japón hace unos seis años, las ultima vez que lo vi, ahora que recuerdo era en un invierno como este que me despedí por ultima vez de él; poco a poco, cada uno fue tomando su propio camino y cada vez se nos hacia mas difícil escribir una carta o llamarnos por teléfono, si el no estaba ocupado yo lo estaba, así que ambos tomamos la decisión de alejarnos para no causarnos tanto daño por la ausencia del otro, dejamos todo como buenos amigos, pero antes de despedirnos por ultima vez hicimos una promesa, que encontraríamos a esa persona especial, a esa persona que nos haga muy feliz, pero aquella felicidad se fue con aquel ultimo adiós, me dolió mucho despedirme de Shaoran, ese día lloré como nunca antes, y durante varios días estuve muy triste, pero al menos tenia la esperanza que él seria feliz y encontraría a alguien mas.

Hasta ahora no he cumplido esa promesa, a pesar que muchos chicos me han invitado a salir, claro que he aceptado algunas pero siento que pesar de los años aún mantengo en mi corazón el recuerdo de Shaoran, aunque sé que él no volverá, yo nunca lo olvidare, él siempre será parte de mis mas preciados recuerdos...


End file.
